


Can't Let You Go

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [7]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, kylux adjacent, this is just sad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: Stensland has had enough.From a sentence prompt on tumblr "please don't shut me out"





	Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anonymous on tumblr for this prompt of "please don't shut me out" and clydeland! this is the second clydeland i've written (first i've posted on here but i might come back and post the other; we'll see!) so i hope it reads okay! also, i hope you wanted this to be sad because that's how it came out...sorry! 
> 
> thanks, as usual, go to my wonderful best friend & beta, [sstensland](http://sstensland.tumblr.com) for reading this over for me<3<3 love you
> 
> hope you enjoy! kudos and comments much appreciated!

“Please don’t shut me out.”

 

Fingers pulled at his shirt, mechanical ones clenching into a fist by his side, keeping him standing where he was, resisting reaching forward, reaching for Stensland, even though it was all he wanted to do. Wanted to feel his pale skin under his real fingers, feel his soft hair, hold his thin body against his bigger one, both hands clutching at his hips.

 

“Stens…please.”

 

The red-haired man backed further away, shaking his head, arms folded around his middle, squeezing. “Clyde, I…”

 

“Stens, honey, I can’t…why?” He hated how his voice wavered, how his words seemed muddled. He had troubles enough with his words, always thinking about them possibly far too long before speaking them, but even now, he found himself caught by them, tangled in the web of his thoughts, of his wants and desires.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Stens…” Clyde took a step forward, trying to ignore the jolt of pain within him as Stens took a step back, keeping the distance between them. He tried not to think of the prickling at the corner of his eyes, how his throat seemed to close up.

 

“Clyde, don’t.” Stensland wouldn’t look at him, refused to, green eyes casting everywhere but on him. “Just don’t.”

 

It took much of his own willpower to not slam a hand on the table. Instead, he felt the white-hot sign of tears wash over him, felt them start to fall from his eyes. He trembled slightly, but refused to let himself break. Not here, not now. Not with Stensland still before him. He couldn’t help the salty tears leaving tracks on his cheeks, however.

 

“But why? Stens, honey, please…Just tell me why. Why are you doing this?” Again, his voice wavered, shaking as his body did, trying to keep himself steady, keep his world steady, even as it was being ripped from under him. He wanted to clutch the table, clutch Stensland, clutch _anything_. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

 

“Clyde, don’t. Just. Stop. It’s over, okay.” Stensland’s volume started to increase, gaining that slightly higher-pitched quality it did when he was distressed, upset. And there, that tell-tale twitch that he wanted to run a hand through his hair. Clyde wished he could do that himself, but he couldn’t; it wasn’t allowed, not anymore. “Just. If it makes you feel better, it’s not you, it’s me. I just can’t anymore, okay?”

 

“Please don’t do this, Stens, I love you. I love you so much, please. We can...we can talk this out, can’t we?” He was begging now. He kind of hated that he’d come to this, to begging. But he couldn’t just let go of Stensland, of his love. He had to fight for it, right? But he also couldn’t force himself on the man...if he truly didn't want Clyde anymore, he had to deal with it...didn’t he?

 

“Stop it. We can’t. I...thank you, Clyde, but it’s over.” Stensland dropped the key on the counter and turned. Clyde resisted every fiber of his being that wanted to reach out, wanted to wrap his arms around him, wanted to hold him close like they did every night. Like they used to do every night.

 

“Stensland…”he tried one more time, though no other words would come. What else could he say, really, that he hadn’t already tried? What more could convince him to stay.

 

Stensland only gave him a small smile. “Goodbye, Clyde.” He turned and walked out the door to his car, already waiting with all his things gathered inside.

 

Clyde had centered on the spot Stensland had previously been standing, his arms now wrapped around his middle as he trembled. He never saw the man look back at the house, never saw the twinkle of the tears falling, never saw the hesitation.

 

Instead, he fell onto the floor and broke.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this, i am! i may be convinced to write a follow up to this at some point....we'll see!
> 
> yell with me about these idiots over on [tumblr!](http://darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)


End file.
